Dragon Maliss
Dragon Maliss is the dragon form of the evil sorcerer, Lord Maliss. A massive beast, that strongly resembles a wyvern, Maliss transforms into a dragon, to capture his targets or to defeat powerfull foes. Origined from the animated movie, Happily Ever After, the dragon form of Maliss makes various appearances in the fanfiction villains tournaments. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Lord Maliss transforms into a dragon, on purpose to claim the lamp of Gene the Genie, currently in the hands of Merlock. He attempts to hurt the duo, only to be blasted off by Merlock's abilities. Maliss then reverts into his normal form to deal with his enemies. However, Merlock fires several electrectic blasts at the sorcerer, ultimately turning Maliss into a dragon-human hybrid and then petrifying him instantly. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Showing Cowardice After Merlock' apparent demise, the spell wears off and Maliss is physically restored. He, thus, joins forces with Ruber. During the events of the third war, Maliss takes his disciples, Darkheart and the Wizard of Wonderland, to the now deserted castle of his deceased sister, Queen Grimhilde. However, it turns out that Grimhilde is still alive and active throughout the war. When his pupils fail to deal with Grimhilde's forces, Maliss turns into a dragon and retreats from the castle of his sister, leaving it at the hands of it's previous owner. Finally Done For Maliss' final transformation into a dragon is featured in the later events, when the sorcerer saves Rameses from insant death from his sister Grimhilde. Before Maliss would attack, Grimhilde summons an electrecity blast, that severly injured her brother. Maliss then takes his dragon form, not before Grimhilde casts a spell on him, turning him once more into a dragon-human hybrid stone statue. Non-Disney Villains Tournament Feasting on a Pony Lord Maliss transforms into his dragon form twice in this tournament. Initially, he takes his dragon form to devour the weakened pony master, Nightmare Moon. A Crushing Defeat Later, he transforms into a dragon to eliminate the time-being, known as Nox. However, Nox's abilities prove to be his undoing, as the sorcerer is stunned by the being's powers. Outmatched, Maliss reverts into his normal form and attempts to flee. Despite his efforts, he is helpless, as Nox reverses the flow of time, transforming Maliss into a dragon-human hybrid. Nox then uses the last of his powers, to turn the mutated Maliss into a stone statue. Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Rothbart's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Animated VS Video Game Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Lord Maliss' Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Villains war Category:Sir Oswald Alliance in Villains War Category:Happily Ever After Characters Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Villains War Category:King Dedede's Alliance in Villains Battles